Benjamin Zero
Jōji Zero'' (譲二ゼロ ''Jōji Zero) is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Countdown To Zero. A typical normal young man in broad daylight, he is a member of the Olympus Interdimensional Police Force in the Supernatural Phenomena Department tasked with subjugating the notorious interdimensional crime lord: Wally Waldo. Appointed by his boss Big Poppa, he maintains his role as de-facto leader of his own unit that focuses in any Stand-related phenomena across the multiverse. Appearance An American of Japanese descent, Jōji is a young adult standing at above-average height with a bodily physique opting for an athletic frame while keeping a degree of maintaining its slender posture. Of fair complexion, he has red hair kept in an spiky and unkept manner swept towards the right and a pair of dark brown eyes. For personal reasons, he's usually seen wearing a dark fedora with a royal-blue trim and has studs on both of his ears shaped like the linguistic zero (∅). ... When not in work, he's usually seen wearing a white plaid jacket with a grey turtleneck, mahogany pants secured by a white belt and blue sneakers accompanied by silvery-white accentuates. He still get to keep his fedora. Background ... Personality Initially appearing as laid-back and snarky, Jōji is a levelheaded and determined young man who, in spite of his carefree atmosphere, takes his role as the leader of his appointed unit very seriously. While he has a cordial and kindhearted persona towards those who aren't antagonistic towards him, it has been shown in separate occasions that the lad holds a genuine soft spot for those younger than him, as he was willing to sacrifice his seat for a young girl when the bus he was riding on was completely full. Whenever engaged in the heat of combat, Jōji maintains his levelheaded mentality but not without moments of pulling out sarcastic quips to ridicule his opponents. He places a great deal of faith not only in the abilities of his Starsailor but his teammates as well. Being bombarded with an onslaught of bloodthirsty assassins and henchmen sent by the don has the young man adopting a more sinister side of him beneath the altruistic gentleman he is as what himself stated is as a "survival tactic". In most cases, he becomes more cunning, showcasing a manipulatively playful nature along the lines of being skillfully deceitful towards the assassin in question, relying on psychological methods to exploit their own mental capacity for him to twist it around for his and his team's safety and advantages. Given enough time, he could potentially turn his own captors or a battalion of underlings to turn their backs against each other, much to his relief. Even outside his duties as an agent, the young man has his moments of being the trickster he is, usually influencing store clerks to cut those younger than him some slack and offer limited discounts to those While his face conveys a feeling of joy when manipulating the emotional turmoil of his adversaries, he is by no means completely heartless. For one, the agent utterly detests using an enemy's loss of a loved one as the basis of his psychological torture, calling out anyone who suggested him to do so out of pure disgust. Jōji cannot influence adversaries that are younger than him as that goes beyond his own moral boundaries. Distinctively, a simple mispronunciation of his first name irks him but when someone continuously says it as "George", all hell breaks loose. He doesn't let anyone outside of his circle to touch the fedora, doing so only leads to Starsailor punching directly to the face. Insulting the hat results the same consequence, but delivers a merciless barrage of punches as the finisher. Calling derogatory terms at Jōji doesn't bother him but once someone makes the smart move of mocking his family then his anger is already beyond its peak. Even his sister is intimidated by her brother's sudden change of attitude. Powers & Abilities Starsailor Starsailor grants its user the reality of harnessing the core aspects and elements of the cosmos, ranging from stars, asteroids, nebulae and even smaller versions of planets. He can unleash ballistic bursts of cosmic energy along the air in the same manner of supernovae albeit at a much lesser intensity. In spite of its lack of destructive prowess, Starsailor can unleash a flurry of lethal kicks and punches against adversaries, which Jōji utilizes with brutal precision. Tactical Intelligence .... Master Manipulator In addition to being a natural-born tactician, Jōji racks up a dubious repertoire of psychologically messing around with his opponents if direct melee combat doesn't help his case. Whenever any confronted adversary exhibits emotional turmoil right in front of him, Jōji can easily exploit their little secret, followed by dissecting the root of their turmoil with a list of possibilities and consequences as he prolongs his duration of psychological manipulation around their minds. He also exhibited a penchant of telling false truths with extreme intent, not even interrogators are quite sure if he's blatant or not. Despite favoring this cruel technique, Jōji is smart enough to drop down the trickster facade under a number of conditions for good reasons; one notable is if the enemy he's facing just recently lost a loved one, he simply challenges them without any clear notions of influencing them, as using the dead Jōji's trolling streak has a number of victims, most of which were assassins under the commands of his designated target. For comedic purposes, he could also play along with his manipulative Fluid Mobility .... Trivia * Because of his handsome looks and the physique of a model, he's usually called as "the most fabulous Zero". * As a fan of Frank Sinatra, it is common for him to address the late musician in complete adoration as "パパ・フランク (Papa Furanku)". ** Coincidentally, Papa Franku happens to be one of the many titles of hit internet personality, Filthy Frank, whose actor is also named Joji. * A number of his mannerisms and traits pay homage to the BlazBlue character, Hazama. ** One of his favorite food is boiled eggs, although he can't simply swallow them whole. The last time he did gave him a one-way ticket to the hospital. ** The way he fights in tandem with his Stand emphasizes on a nimble and graceful manner, as if he were dancing, similar to how Hazama's playstyle is. *** In one separate occasion, he performed a kick alongside Starsailor reminiscent to that of Hazama's Serpent's Infernal Rapture. ** Both have a history of trolling their adversaries. While both feel satisfaction in influencing others, Jōji has his limits while Hazama takes every opportunity to psychologically torture his victims as soon as possible. ** As a kid, he said that his favorite animal were snakes. Category:Male Category:Stand User Category:Crossover Category:Main Protagonist Category:Countdown To Zero